Not as it seems
by AllWolfXFox
Summary: Zuko has many secrets that he or 'she' doesn't want reviled. She may not have a choice. Jet x Zuko. FemZuko!
1. Chapter 1

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! Hope ya like!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 1

Zuko tosses and turns in her sleep from the reoccurring nightmares that haunt her in her sleep. She dreads the element of fire, but she has no choice. She is a fire bender and all fire benders must learn how to bend fire. Thus the memories of past events within the palace walls replayed in her head. Like a horror scan, taunting her and frightened her.

_"No! Ozai! Please spare her! She didn't do anything wrong!" Zuko's mother cried while holding her daughter, Zuko close to her chest. Zuko had failed the fire nation's basics ritual. Because of this, Ozai was furious to the point at burning his daughter to the ground._

_Ozai ripped Zuko's crying body away from her mother, and threw her hard into the pillar. Zuko coughed on impact and crashed to the floor. She lifted her head up to see her mother cowering at Ozai's hand._

_Flames lit her body._

Zuko turns her sweating body.

After her mother died, brutally by Ozai's hand; burned into ashes right in front of her, and here she was willing to do anything to get close to her father, or strong enough so that she could harm him herself, for what he had done to her mother. After all this. It had became harder and harder to will to power of fire. Every time she went to train elsewhere on her own, Zuko would do something different other then fire bending.

_"UGH! Come on!" Zuko stomped the ground. It retaliated with a second wave of movement before some small stones moved at her feet. The stones lifted up half a foot for a few seconds before they dropped to the ground with a thud. Zuko feel to her knees as she shook._

_"N-no... I'm not th-the Avatar!" Zuko yelled. A hand touched her shoulder. Zuko flinched thinking it was her father coming to hurt her after what he had seen, but it was her Uncle. Smiling._

_"Now now. It's alright." He whispered. Just like her mother did when she was upset. Zuko's face held nothing but pure sock. Then her lip began to waver and tremble as she threw herself into her Uncle's chest and cried._

Zuko was nine years old when her father decided to take her training tenfold. Ozai had forced her to pretend to be a boy, so that the fire nation would not be frowned upon with a female heir, but Ozai had taken a more of a liking to his second daughter Azula.

Zuko breathed in sharply as another memory reoccurred.

_"YOU'RE A FAILURE TO THE FIREBENDERS! NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER DECIDED TO DIE!" Ozai slapped Zuko's face. Azula was in the background, snickering at her 'brothers' attempt to bend fire. Zuko had memories like these moments where she couldn't find the will to bend fire. It frightened her._

_Zuko knew her mother didn't decided to die, and knew she was murdered by her own father. This had made her loathe her farther ever since. Ozai pulled at her hair to bring her up._

_"AH! STOP!"_

_"You will learn to bow to your leaders you bitch!" Oazi yelled and dragged Zuko's struggling body to the master bedroom where he locked the door when they were both inside._

Zuko's eyes flashed open her eye and sat up. Breathing hard and sweating all over. She looked around in fright and saw nothing but the walls of her Uncle's home. Zuko turned to the open window and got up. She walked to her window and stared at the moon lit sky that shone over Ba Sing Sa. Zuko turned too looked over herself in the mirror.

She hand earth kingdom night ware on. However, her chest would have been visible to obvious statements if it hadn't been for the bandage that was wrapped around her chest. Her hands were looked over as a mans. Her father had ceased to that, but they still held some gentleness. Her shot mattered brown-black hair was left untouched and looked like it haven't been brushed in years! Her scar stood out still the same as the day she got it by her farther. Zuko's right eye was clear and golden as ever. However, the scar that burned the left side could only see a milky white gold. Zuko could no longer see out of her left eye. Which remained unaware to the world.

Around her neck under her clothes, if not carefully looked. There was a red ribbon necklace that hanged around her neck like Katara's. Only on it, was a small pendent of a dragons scale. The thing was pure gold and still held its untouchable shine that was given to her by her mother at the age of four. Zuko knew how Katara felt when your last possession was taken from you of the memory of a loved one. Zuko felt terrible when she threatened to burn the water benders girl necklace, and returned it before the Pirates could intervene, but Katara had no idea what it was about and probably still held hate and anger towards Zuko.

Zuko felt free. Not having to go around looking for the Avatar, ordered by Ozai, was a breeze. She was happy making tea. Even though at times it was annoying. She loved her Uncle even though she still had a hot temper. She could control fire better thanks to her Uncle, and the other elements. During the time. Only her and her Uncle knew of her secret. After finding the Avatar Aang, Zuko could breathe in hope that she didn't have to hold the Avatar's responsibilities. She had mastered the little water bending and quite a bit of earth bending, and hasn't had any air bending practice.

She practised little by little after making tea with her Uncle, to see any new tricks she could come up with. She found out that she could move sand and metal if she really tried with her eyes closed. She felt every vibration in the earth as people walked by. Zuko practise this by blind folding herself and walking around now and then. Well, it really didn't matter to her left eye.

She also found out she could bend things that had any type of liquid in them. Like flowers, wood to a certain length and living things. She knew that she could bend people if she tried, but somehow to her if felt... wrong, so she only did small things like rats or birds. She also came to the conclustion that if she could bend things that had a liquid in them which resulted to water. Then she came to the conclustion of that, that maybe it would do the same with the other elements. She never really tried because she thought it would be cruel. Considering bending blood was the least harmful if done right. But with Earth, it would have to be braking and another method of moving the bodies. Air would be taking the air out of people bodies and killing them. Finally, fire would be heating up the bodies and lowering it to a certan temprature. Result killing. each element could heal and kill a person.

That, is what Zuko now realised.

Even having a nice life after everything she had been through, things always wants to come up and ruin it.

To be continued...

Words: 1,222

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) The timeing of Avatar might be a little of in the near future, so try to follow.

3) REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! Hope ya like! Well thing r quiet ok at tha mo. so read an find out!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 2

Zuko was serving tea blind folded which made her practise her earth bending a lot. Zuko preferred not to wear any foot ware at all now, considering it was easier to feel the vibrations in the floor. By feeling the vibrations and water bending the tea was done around the shop with ease. The time spent in peace and quiet was enjoyable. No war. No Avatar hunting. No worries. However, her peace was invaded.

"Hay, Fire bender!" A voice called.

Zuko took her blind fold off, and saw Jet with his hook swords out ready to fight inside the front door of the tea shop. He still had tatter chocolate brown hair, and his eyes narrowed at Zuko. The little leaf hanged over the rim of his lips in a biting motion, keeping it in place. To be honest, Jet kind of made Zuko a little queasy. He still wore his Freedom Fighters amour proudly and neatly well did up.

Ever since Zuko had turned down the offer of being part of the Freedom Fighters. Jet had been stalking Zuko to no end. Announcing all day that she and her Uncle were fire benders, every day. It was beginning pissing her off to the point where she would be happy to show a little bit of her fire bending in so different sorts.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked in her boy gruff voice. Normally it was hard talking like a boy all the time, but Zuko had grown used to it as if it had been second nature. Nobody could tell that Zuko was really a girl with this voice. Zuko glared at the young man in pure utter annoyance.

"I'm here to prove that you're a fire bender! I know you both are! The old man and he are fire benders!" Jet shouted pointing his sword at Zuko.

"We're not fire benders!" Zuko yelled back. Picking up her twin swords and stood in a stance. Jet brought one table from the side and pushed it forward, attempting to hit Zuko with it. Zuko avoided it and back flipped onto a table gracefully. Jet came at Zuko and cut the tables leg off. Zuko balanced on the now one legged table till Jet went at it again and she jumped. Zuko had packed Jet off so he and she were now both outside.

Jet pulled back from Zuko and shouted at the crowed that had been made while in their fight.

"I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"But my boy. You are mistaken; I and my Nephew are nothing more the refuges like you." Moshi said. (Iroh) Who came outside.

"Grr. Fine. If you won't show it, I'll make you!" Jet came at Zuko with blinding speed and lashed his swords out. Zuko blocked the attack and pushed him back, making Jet stumble. Zuko swung her left sword to the chest. Jet bent back only to have his leaf cut mere inches from his face. Zuko swung her right and left across Jet's chest, but Jet manoeuvred out the way and jabbed at Zuko. Zuko brought her swords into a cross and held both of Jet's swords with hers. Jet was dangerously close as he had his sword close to Zuko's face.

Jet's eyes narrowed at Zuko's and pushed as hard as he could. Jet glimpsed over to Moshi and pulled back. Jet ran passed Zuko and held his sword up at Iroh's neck.

"Uncle!"

"What you going to do now, Lee?" Jet huffed out into a smirk. Zuko growled in hesitation. She couldn't get to her Uncle in time if she tried. She would have to do _that._ She hung her head and dropped her swords.

"Ha! Now fire bend! I know you can!" Zuko lifted her arms up. A few people gasped at that and stared at what was going to happen next. Then with the flick of Zuko's wrist, Jet's arms moved.

"Uh w-waht the-" Jet silenced as his arms strained his swords away from Iroh's neck. Iroh moved out of the way to the side. Jet fought for control, but in vain as Jet's fingers realised his swords on their own. Zuko closed her eyes and breathed in and out and moved into stances and waved her arms. Jet's body twisted and turned like a puppet on string, fighting for control.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jet looked at Zuko in anger mixed with fear.

"..." Zuko only stared at Jet's eyes with hollow ones. Jet arms bended them self behind his back and fell to the floor.

"Ah! Grr Let go!"

"If I'm a fire bender then how am I bending you now?" Zuko grunted. Jet's eyes widened at Zuko for a minute and closed his eyes. Jet's body slumped in relief. He lifted his head in shock at Zuko, while she stood a normal stance.

"Don't come back here. Ever." Zuko snapped at Jet and picked up her swords. She placed them back together into one and moved back into the shop.

Jet stayed on the floor for a while letting everything go by. He thought over what had just happened.

**How could he? He just- He's a Fire bender! I know it! **

Picking up his swords, Zuko was always on his mind. Just thinking of ways to try to make him bend. But after tonight. He might have to rethink things.

To be continued...

Words: 902

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! Well whas gonna happen? FIND OUT!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 3

The events of last night remained in Zuko's head till the following day. She tried to forget what she had done. She blood bended someone, and it made her sick to her stomach. Even though Jet tried to hurt her Uncle- no. _Kill_ her Uncle. Jet was still a living being. However, it was also right to have done that. The events of last night were just a short touch of the past. Hopefully, they will not bring up anymore unwanted past.

Zuko was in the back counter heating some tea for people out the front.

"Lee! Guess what!" Moshi said. Zuko turned at the sound of her uncle's voice that just came through the counter door, considering she was wearing her blind fold.

"What is it?" Zuko said.

"We've been assigned to a higher region in Ba-Sing-Sa! Now I can open up my own tea shop!" Moshi yelled in joy. She felt her Uncles steps dance in joy. A smile touched the corner of her lips just a little at her uncle's acts, she was very happy that her uncle got what he always wanted. His own tea shop.

"That's great Uncle." Zuko said. Uncle stopped moving and seem to be facing Zuko.

"My dear, is something on your mind?" Uncle asked gentle.

"Uncle! Don't say that! You know people have ears!" Zuko scolded in a whisper. Uncle was looking at his Niece, blind folded, with a frown hoping to see right through them.

"I know. But you seem unease. Is it because of last night's events?" Uncle questioned. Nothing gets pasts her uncle.

"It's just-... I want everything to be over. The war. Everything. I just want to be at peace. I- I want to live a quiet life. No Azula. No O-Ozai. No people yelling fire benders!" Zuko grunted. Uncle frowned deeper in sadness.

**Stuttering on her father's name is never a good sign. She still fears him.** Iroh thought. Iroh would never forgive the amount of pain Zuko had suffered by Ozai. He only wished he was there to protect her.

"Zuko, you know that the wind passes by without a care. Until it's been stopped by a great mountain. The wind has no choice but to brake off and hopefully get past the mountain, sneaking past it. But if the mountain it too big. The will have to keep bounding at it till the mountain falls. You can either hope the problem isn't too big and sneak past it with little effort to avoid it or keep fighting. Because in the end, even for a little while. Peace, is given as a reward, for what it's worth." Uncle smiled at Zuko, even if she couldn't see him, and left.

Zuko listened to one of her Uncle's talks. Sometimes they helped. Sometimes they didn't. This time it did help. Whenever something comes back up. She can either avoid or hope for the best or fight. It's as easy as that.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar steps enter the shop. Zuko growled and stomped through the door into the serving area.

"What are you doing here Jet? I told you never to come back here! Or do you need another lesson." Zuko grunted and lifted her blind fold up. She looked at a shocked Jet before the freedom fighter gulped.

"How did ya know it was me?" He asked.

"Just do. Now what do you want? You got ten seconds before I give you the chance to hold my Uncle captive again, and to send your ass over the Ba-Sing-Sa wall." Zuko snapped.

Jet smirked. "What? Can't a guy have a cup of tea?" Trying to look innocent, and hide his fear of the 'man'. Zuko glared. Jet's face fell a little. "Okay ya got me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and that I wanted to make it up. Okay?" Jet finished looking over with a blush. Which Zuko couldn't see thanks to Jet's darker skin.

Zuko stared in surprise, with the earth bending she picked up that she could tell if someone was lying. Unless Jet was a really, really go liar. Jet was being honest. Zuko sighed.

"Apology accepted. Take a seat." Zuko indicated to a seat at the back. Jet looked surprised and nodded. Jet sat down and watched Zuko enter the back door. Jet really wanted to get close to Zuko. He had this feeling of wanting to be close to the waiter and now he was blushing like a school girl. Jet really wanted to find out more so he can conclude what these feeling are he had for the 'guy'. He still had no idea that Zuko was a girl. Zuko came back with a book and pencil and an apron on ready to take his order.

"What would you like?" Zuko looked at him.

"Umm. If I order some Jasmine, could ya just sit down and talk?" Jet asked. Zuko glared at Jet denting the pencil with force.

"Just order something." Zuko grunted.

"Aww, is this how ya treat your customers?" Jet snickered at Zuko. Zuko looked like she was trying to tame her anger. Jet thought it was rather cute, seeing the waiter angry.

"Fine." Zuko went to get the tea. A few minutes have passed and Zuko came back with one cup of tea. Zuko slammed it in front of Jet, spilling some hot tea on the table and Jet's hand. Jet hissed and rubbed his burned hand but didn't show anger, but he did hide it well. Zuko slumped down on the opposite side of Jet.

"So, why was ya uncle bouncing around like an idiot." Jet smiling, taking a sip of his tea. At that, Zuko didn't retaliate to the insult made at her Uncle. Zuko kept calm. Thinking about the calmness of the lake like a water bender would. Push and pull. Breathe out and in.

**Okay, can't avoid this. Just have to play along.** Zuko thought.

"Uncle has been allowed his own tea shop."

"Oh that's neat." Jet nodded. The awkward silence feel over them both as Zuko just stared at Jet while Jet tried to not look at the waiter 'boy'.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked impatiently. Jet smirked at Zuko.

"Nothing. Just trying to get to know you."

"Well, don't. I already had enough of you stalking me, and trying to kill my uncle. So I rather not have you in my life." Zuko said bitterly. Jet cringed at the tone and felt ashamed. But didn't show it on his face and replaced his hurt with a smirk.

"Ouch. That's harsh. Come on, I said I was sorry. I know! I'll help you out around the shop." Zuko was about to turn down his help with no mercy with a side order of Jet's ass kicked out. Iroh pop out of nowhere.

"Well. What a nice young man. Of cores you can help." Iroh smiled. Zuko stared at her Uncle in complete shock.

**What is he thinking!**

"What! No he can't. He called us fire benders!" Zuko accused.

"Now now Lee. Let us allow this young man's help. Besides, it's nice to have a friend." Iroh smiled and turned before Zuko could object.

"Well, guess I'll be seeing you more often." Jet smiled and left.

**Now I get be closer to him! Yes! Thanks old man! **

Jet did a little skip once out of sight.

Zuko just stood there in shock and grief. She face palmed in mid air at the death sentence that had now been written.

To be continued...

Words: 1,259

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! OOOOOO Jet is there stuck with ZUKO! FIND OUT WHA HAPPENS!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 4

Zuko was grumpy and grouchy that Jet was now stuck in her life yet again. Something that she tried to avoid. Zuko could swear that he had planned this from the very begging! He even insisted on helping move. She just didn't know why he was doing this. She couldn't help but get a feeling of worried and excitement jumping and spinning inside of her.

Right now, Zuko was serving tea to a few people blind folded again. Something now she had grown used to without much worry, but she felt that someone was watching her and that made her want to unfold herself to see. However, she ignored it.

Jet was cleaning some tables at the far side looking at Lee intently. Trying to work out what made him obsessed with the 'guy'. He liked every scowl, insult and glare that the man made. Jet liked it when Zuko would get easily mad and lose his temper. He loved the way Zuko moved around the new tea shop with perfection. He had to think of something soon, and try to make a move on Lee soon.

Jet caught a glimpse of a guy looking at Lee with hidden lust. He was fat and ugly. The man kept looking over Zuko's body and Jet shook with rage. Lee went over to the fat guy to take his order.

"Now what does a pretty thing like you, work in a dump like this." The man inquired. Zuko was shocked at first but then snapped the pen in half.

"What was that?" Zuko growled.

"I mean. You got to be better at something other than this. As a lady such as yourself. I think I can help you with that." The man smirked as he stood. Zuko for a moment shivered at the tone but regained her composure.

"For your information." Zuko bit out. "I'm no girl!" **Complete lie.** "And I think you better leave." Zuko felt a hand on her wrist tightly and tried to shake it off.

"I wasn't asking." The man growled in Zuko's ear. Right then the man crouched in pain.

"Leave him alone. Get lost!" Jet barked. The man looked at Jet and made a run for it. Zuko ripped her blind fold off to see Jet scowling at the Fat man that ran out the shop.

"What the hell was that for!?" Zuko yelled at Jet. Jet turned his angry shocked gaze at Zuko.

"What?! I was trying to help!"

"I had everything under control!"

"Not from where I was standing." Jet sneered.

"If you left it to me! I would have done something!"

"But you didn't!" Zuko glared at Jet thoroughly, and the tea water nearby started to bubble. Jet notice and widen his eyes.

**Boiling!** **Water benders can't boil water!**

Zuko hadn't notice though and stomped off. Jet stood as Lee went up stairs. Jet saw the water begin to stop bubbling and stilled.

Later that night, Zuko sat on her bed near the head, meditating, and was thinking over what could have made the guy do that for her. She didn't want him here. She didn't want to get close to him. She didn't want these... _Feelings_ to grow. Then she felt someone near the outside of her bedroom door.

"Ugh Come on. Haven't you got some annoying freedom fighters to annoy." Zuko snapped. Jet walked in.

"I see ya haven't lost your temper." Jet grinned. He walked over to Zuko' bed and sat down.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Zuko eye rolled.

Jet looked over at him with an unreadable face. He got up and went over to the window that was near the bed and opened it. He looked out and sat on the edge, half in half out.

"Do you know why I hate the fire nation?" Jet asked. Zuko didn't move but her golden eye scanned over Jet. "When I was eight, they came and killed both of my parents. Ever since then I hated the fire nation." Jet didn't know why he was telling this to 'him', but he felt he needed to gain Lee's trust.

Zuko looked over Jet fully and tucked her legs up to her chest. "Why tell me?"

"Because I want you to know." Jet looked over Zuko. "Why did the guy call you a girl?" Jet asked with a hidden smirk.

"Ugh. The guy was an ass. He couldn't tell the difference if it bit him on the ass." Zuko smirked and Jet chuckled.

"Well, I guess you're right... Does that normally happen?"

"What?"

"You know... When you're mad. The water boiled a bit." Jet said.

Zuko looked up at Jet in shock. "Uh Yeah. Sometimes."

"You don't sound so sure." Zuko scoffed at Jets comment. "Are you a fire bender?"

"OH COME ON! Is that why you're here?" Zuko stood up from her bed. "You come in here play nice and try to get me to say something that's not true! You are the most complete utter hmmp-" A pair of warm lips was press against Zuko's. Zuko's eyes widen while Jet's eyes were closed as he somehow, so quickly was able to kiss her. Zuko tried to peal herself away from Jet. However, Jet manoeuvred his left hand around Zuko's waist, while the right hand behind Zuko's head. Pulling him close to his body. Zuko was beyond shocked at what Jet was doing, but Jet's lips tasted so good. Surrendering to Jet, she hooked her arms around Jet's neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss.

Tongues clashed and hot breathes were exchanged between the two. Jet guided Zuko to the bed and fell onto of Zuko still kissing. Getting in between Zuko's legs, he pulled back to attack the flesh of neck that was shown.

"Ah! J-Jet..." Zuko moaned. Suddenly, Jets hand came down to Zuko's hip and Zuko realised it was going too far. "Stop!" She pushed him back, so that she and he were separated.

"What? Lee you know you want it." Jet smirked and went at Zuko again. Only this time Zuko held Jet at a distance. Zuko knew that she liked Jet, but the amount of loathing that came from Jet towards the fire nation. She couldn't risk it.

"Just stop it."

"Why? If it's about me being a guy I don't mind." Zuko faulted at this.**He's not worried about me being gay? Oh that's just stupid!**

"What!? No! God just stop it!" Zuko yelled at him. "You don't know me!"

"Then let me know you." Jet breath crossed Zuko's unburned ear. Zuko shivered allowing Jet to move his arms to Zuko's shirt and ripped it open. Jet froze. Zuko froze. Jet could see Zuko's chest move up and down breathless. Zuko's bandages covering the top half of her or his chest. Jet glistened over her chest. "You're... A girl?" Jet looked up at Zuko's scared face.

"I... Don't want anyone to know." Zuko breathed out. Completely random, Jet looked down again, and saw the necklace.

"What's that?" Zuko looked down and saw him point to her necklace. She covered it with her hand to shield it.

"My... Mother's. Before she died." Zuko barley at a whisper. Jet looked at Zuko in surprised, he would have never thought that Lee was a she. Never.

"Why?"

"NONE OF YOUR BISNESS!" Zuko yelled and kicked him off the bed. Zuko had tears threatening to fall from both eyes, while Jet looked at Zuko lips parted before he could speak. "GO ON! TELL THE FUCKING WORLD THAT LEE IS A GIRL! I DON'T CARE!" Lee cried out. "I j-just... wa-want to ha-have peace and q-quiet." Zuko whispered. Zuko wrapped her arms around herself shielding her exposed chest and necklace. Zuko felt a hand on her shoulder and Jet leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to tell me. You can tell me some other time or never. I just... Wanna get close to you, and you're just so different. Someone who knows how I feel and I wanna be with you." Jet said in hope. Zuko down casted her gaze.

"You'll regret it later..." Zuko whispered. Jet really didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry. I'll only end up hurting you. Please leave." Zuko said. Jet looked hurt and choked back what he was gonna say and left.

Zuko crumbled and became undone.

To be continued...

Words: 1,400

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! OOOOOO Jet is there stuck with ZUKO! FIND OUT WHA HAPPENS!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 5

Jet hadn't come back for three days and today was the fourth. Zuko was sad and happy at the same time. Happy that Jet had finally left her in peace and no had more stalking from Jet. However, Zuko couldn't deny that she held sadness for what she had done. Zuko knew she hurt Jet's feeling on purpose.

**It's for the best.**

Zuko turned her attention outside. Floating in the air and dropped to the ground was a piece of paper. Curiously, Zuko walked out and looked at it. A sharp in take at the picture.

**The bison! Here!** **That means the Avatar is, and where the Avatar is, Azula isn't far behind.**

Zuko crunched the paper up and threw it. Zuko was now pissed, one thing after another. Nothing was ever going to leave her alone.

"Uncle! I'm going out!"

* * *

"Ugh! Why can't we just look for Appa somewhere else, Sugarqueen?" Toph stomped. Walking down a street with Katara.

"Toph. Where here looking for him as hard as we can. We'll find him." Katara reassured.

Losing Appa made a big effect on Aang. He was devastated and wasn't acting like himself. Sokka was with him making sure he didn't do anything stupid. The girls decided to wander around looking for Appa and too find out what was wrong with Ba-Sing-Sa. The whole place was so strange and weird. The people here kept thinking about No War In Ba-Sing-Sa. It was hard enough with Aang being so worried about Appa.

The girls made their way to the richer part of Ba-Sing-Sa to see the king about the nonsense that has been happening. Different women, all with the same 'Joo-Dee' name, people forgetting or not speaking about the war. It seemed like it was brain washed into them.

"Well guess what Sugar! This isn't working! We need to leave as soon as we can! I have a bad feeling about this-." Toph stopped.

"What is it.?" Katara detecting Toph unease.

"Someone's underground."

"What? The Di Li are underneath?" Toph shook her head.

"No it's- I can't describe it. It's one person and they're moving fast." Knowing that Toph wouldn't make up lies just to get away from the area if it was something to do with people underground.

"Let's get down there." Katara said.

* * *

Jet walked along the streets thinking over everything. He found out that Lee was a girl! He played over the events in his head.

_"You'll regret it later..."_

**Regret what? What was there to regret! Her Skin is beautiful, her voice and attitude drives me insane and her golden eyes-. Wait. Gold? A water bender never has gold eyes unless they crossed, but her necklace! Red! It was Red! That's a fire nation colour! I knew it! Scum of the fire nation the lot of them! **

_"I'm sorry."_

**But she said... No! All fire nation people are monsters! Their... **

_"I j-just... wa-want to ha-have peace and q-quiet."_

**N-no! Fir benders are evil. They d-don't have any emoti-**

_"You'll only end up hurting yourself because of me."_

**No... She isn't like the other fire nation people. She's different.**

Jet turned around heading back to the tea shop. He caught a glimpse of blue out of the corner of his eye and stopped.

**Katara?** **What she doing here!?**

Jet saw a small girl part the Earth in the ground and the two went underground through the whole, instantly closing after the disappeared underground.

Jet moved through the city and found a drain pipe and went underground as well.

* * *

"So, my brother is in Ba-Sing-Sa. He was always so careless." Azula scoffed. Ty lee and Mai, all dressed in Kioshi Worriers uniform, had returned to the front entrance to the kings home to tell Azula that they had found Zuko leaving a tea shop.

"Maybe he thought he could capture the Avatar and regain his honour!" Ty Lee beamed from one of the pillars upside down.

"Maybe, but my brother isn't stupid to let his cover blow so easily." Azula confirmed.

"Not only that but we saw Iroh making tea in a tea shop!" Ty Lee said. Mai nodded at this. "Iroh always made the best tea!"

"Well. Uncle was always a fool when it came to his tea. Gather the rest of the Di Li and prepare to capture." Azula ordered.

Mai and Ty Lee nodded and ran off.

**Brother, brother, you're a fool!**

* * *

Zuko moved the earth like a rolling bolder underground searching for the bison. She sensed it was close, but that was not all she felt.

**Somebody's following me.**

Zuko picked up the pace and got off the bolder and ran.

She came to a large opening underground and a different passageway leading to doors in the stone walls. Zuko felt a distress vibration coming from a few feet away from a particular door and ran to it. She found the bison chained up by his feet. The bison let out a distress roar.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Zuko slowly walked out to the chains that were planted into the wall. She touched the wall and moved it so it released the chains. The bison groaned and pulled away.

"Hold on!" Zuko called. She reached to the chains that hooked at the bisons feet and bended the metal off of its feet. Zuko looked up and saw cracks of light shining through. Zuko bended a passageway leading to the surface. The bison roared licking Zuko with joy and flew off.

**Well... That was slightly disgusting.**

Zuko ran out of the prison cell and made it back to the large opening. Then Zuko saw two figures in front of her.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"It's a long way to Ba Sing Say," Iroh sang pouring tea into one of the cups. Quiet steps crept up behind him. Then... Darkness...

To be continued...

Words: 973

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! Lols confution time!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 6

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as her eyes narrowed and had her water out at ready for a battle. Katara still wore her blue water tribe gear from the last encounter. The girl next to her was short with black hair covering her eyes, in a stance ready for a fight.

"This is Zuko?" Toph asked baffled.

"Look! I'm not here to cause trouble!" Zuko yelled in surrender.

"Yeah right! We can't seem to get away from you can we? Trying to hunt us down and take Aang away!" Katara swung her water at him. Zuko bended fire and blocked it leaving a sizzle in the air.

"I'm telling the truth! You're looking for the bison, right?" Katara stopped in mid lash, and narrowed her eyes at him. "I just set him free down there! Alright? Just go and find him above ground and let me pass."

"What! So you can come back at us and kill us!? I don't think so!" She hissed.

"I never tried to kill you. I was ordered to capture the Avatar! Never kill!"

"He's telling the truth sweets." Toph interrupted before Katara could lash out.

"Look, you got more important things to deal with other than me. Azula is running the Di Li. She's in Ba-Sing-Sa, and she will do anything to capture the Avatar, and would kill anymore that is friends with him." Zuko stated. Hoping they would believe her and leave at once. Katara scowled at Zuko.

"Azula! I knew it! You're working with her!" Katara yelled and bended a large amount of water at Zuko. Zuko shielded herself and waited for the attack, but he felt arms wrapped around and pushed her. She felt a body onto of her and looked up.

"Jet..." Zuko whispered.

"Hay baby." Jet winked. Zuko blushed mouth gapped. Jet got up and turned to face a shocked Katara and a confused Toph. He pulled out his twin hooked swords. "I think you should let him go."

"Jet! You're here too. Can't you all just leave us alone." Katara growled at Jet.

"Umm. Who's Jet?" Toph asked.

"Jet!" Zuko yelled and got up. "What the hell are you doing down here?!" Zuko yelled at Jet.

"You just can't seem ta get rid of me can ya, Fire bender." Jet smirked. Zuko didn't bother to hide her surprise.

"Wait... You know that I'm-"

"Eh ah well. Will talk later, Zuko." Jet purred out her name. Zuko blushed but growled.

"Don't you ever leave me alone you stalker!" Zuko yelled.

"Hay! I just saved ya life!"

"Well, I didn't need it!"

"Yeah, like that guy that tried hitting on you!"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to hurt you." Zuko raised a fist.

"HEY!" The earth rumbled under Toph's stomped foot. "Would you mind telling me what's going on!?"

"This thing," Zuko poked her finger at Jet. "Decided to stalk me!"

"THING!?" Jet yelled.

"Toph, you don't understand! They are monsters!" Katara grunted out. "Jet's a liar and Zuko wants to hurt Aang! I say we should put them down now!" Katara yells.

"Hey! Where not monsters!" Jet yelled out.

"Says the one who tried to blow up a village!" Katara shot back.

"You tried blowing up a village... a fire nation village." Zuko stared shocked. Jet looked back at Zuko in guilt.

"Yes..." Zuko glared at Jet. Zuko breathed out smoke. Zuko looked over to the two girls at the other end.

"Look. Katara. I just want to go back home. Your bison is free, I swear. You need to leave now. Azula is in controlled of the Di Li, and she is after the Avatar. Get out while you still can!" Zuko yelled. Katara was stuck between hesitation and anger. Katara not knowing what to do, just held her ground.

"Well, Zuzu. I never thought I see you in this particular crowd." A women's voice echoed through the walls. Everyone turned their heads, minus Toph, to see three women and four Di Li men up on the higher levels.

"Azula." Zuko growled.

"You know her?" Jet narrowed at the girl named Azula.

"My sister." Zuko said flatly still glaring at Azula.

"I always knew you'd be better suited amongst the peasants." Azula snickered.

"You are working with her?" Katara growled at Zuko which she ignored.

"Quite the opposite really. Zuzu you have too oppositions here. Fight for me or against me." Azula smirked looking down at her 'brother' like some god.

"I think I go for against." Zuko said taking out her swords.

"Mmm such a shame." Azula clicked her fingers. A stone erupted from the earth to reveal a man trapped.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried and started to run but halt when Mai took out one of her knives and held it at Iroh's neck. "You bitch! Let him go!"

"Zuzu, I think you have forgotten your place. Remember what farther said. He ordered you to capture the Avatar, and that is what you're going to do." Mai attacked Iroh's left side with a slash. Zuko was about to run up to them before Jet placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder to stop her. "Otherwise. Uncle will be nothing more than a mere knife sharpener. So going to reconsider, Zuzu?" Jet leaned over into Zuko's ear.

"Can't you bend them?" Jet whispered so only they could hear. However Toph picked it up. But Katara just stared at their backs.

"Not without everyone else knowing." Zuko whispered back. "But I guess I have no choice." Zuko placed her swords back into their sheaths.

"So Zuzu, Decided?"

"Yeah I decided." Zuko said. She quickly flexed her wrists in a fluid motion and froze the enemy.

"W-what are you-"

"Toph!" Zuko yelled. Toph moved the rock that held Iroh down the wall and across the floor and released him. He was bleeding really badly.

"I got him." Jet said and lifted him. Zuko flexed her writs again and moved their bodies over. The gang made a run for it through the passageways. Azula lifted herself shaking off the floor and stared at the empty place. Her face seethed in anger and shouted so loud that it echoed through the tunnels.

"Grr After them!"

To be continued...

Words: 1,032

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! Lols confution time!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 7

Running through the tunnels, Zuko took lead followed by Toph just along side. Katara was behind them, keeping a watchful eye on Zuko just a head of her, while Jet took last place with Iroh.

"Zuko, you have a lot of explaining to do after this!" Katara growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Not now! Later!" Zuko stopped. Toph bended the earth and made an exit towards the top and ran. Di Li agents were closing in behind. Reaching to the surface, they ran a few more minutes to a nearby forest on the edge of a cliff.

"What do we do now? They're right behind us!" Toph panicked.

"Ugh, guess we have no choice but to fight." Zuko drew her swords at the upcoming attackers. Azula looked furious and surprised.

"Well, brother, never thought you were a coward type." Azula hissed. "However, father will deem you worthy if you fight alongside me." Azula assured. "You'll be welcomed back Zuzu. Your honour and pride fully intact." Azula smirked. Zuko crunched up her nose at Azula in mock. Zuko felt something behind him.

"If there's one thing I know about you Azula..." Zuko sheaths her swords. "Azula always lies." Zuko barked, realising a burst of flame from her mouth. This giving enough time to pull Jet and Toph, who Toph held on to Katara, and jump.

Thus successfully landing in the bison's sadal. The group fell into it with a thud, and the bison flew off. Azula waved the remaining smoke, from Zuko's fire breath, and stared at the escaping enemy.

"ZUKO!" Azula flared.

In the bison sadal Zuko, Iroh at the back of the sadal with Jet nearby. Katara up near the front with Toph, Sokka and Aang.

"Katara! Toph! You're okay!" Aang beamed from the front head of the bison. Sokka dramatically hugged his sister.

"Katara! I knew you were alive!" Sokka screeched, then to have notice Jet and Zuko. "Ah! Where the hell did they come from?"

"For your information, we just came from the same place your sister came from!" Jet yelled back, lying Iroh's unconscious body at the back of the sadal. Zuko immediately tended to the extent of his injuries.

Zuko ripped Iroh's shirt and saw multiple slashes on his left side. Ignoring the others around her, she breathed in and out gathered water from thin air, into both of her hands and started to heal his side.

Zuko was unaware at the Gangs faces besides Jet's who's looked less surprised, but still surprised.

"Y-you! How can bend water!?" Katara yelled at Zuko. Zuko gazed her head down hiding her eyes still healing her Uncle.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jet asked. Zuko looked up at him surprisingly and looked back down at her Uncle.

"Multiple lashes at the left side. Close to the lungs and kidneys. Healing treatment should go fine if I keep going."

"How can you know all that!? Only a healer could!" Katara yelled. Despite what Zuko was trying to do.

"I am a healer." Zuko growled low enough to hear.

"But you're a fire bender!" Katara protested.

"I know that. Let me just-" Zuko was silenced.

"Just what! You fire nation people just destroy and cause hurt around them! They kill innocent people. You're nothing but monsters!" Katara whipped her head to Jet. "And you! I though you hated the fire nations!"

"Katara calm down. Will talk about this later when we have landed." Sokka tried to reassure, but Katara just ignored him.

"Sokka! You can't let them stay! We just can't as soon as we turn our backs they'll kill us. Their nothing but low life murders! They shoul-"

"I GET IT!" Zuko boomed over Katara's ratting. Shocking her into silence. "I fucking get it." Zuko trembled. She hadn't notice that her voice had grown more femine after her yell. "You hate the fire nation." Zuko started quietly. "You hate me! But don't you dare think for one fucking second! That everything is black and white!" Zuko yelled. Zuko lifted her head up to meet shocked faces. She hadn't realised that she had tears streaming down her eyes. Zuko's eye glared at Katara who flinched at her stare. "I don't give a rat's ass what you think! But I need to heal my Uncle, and I can't do it well with you screeching in my ear like a bloody banshee. Saying stuff that's gonna make me lose my Uncle! So SHUT UP!"

A silence fell over the bison sadal, not even Appa making a sound after Zuko's yelling. Sokka was looking at Zuko intently in shock and fear. Toph was shocked but secretly held a new respect for the person that took Katara down a few pegs. Aang looked in-between shocked, worried, guilt and fright. Jet looked over Zuko like she grown a second head. Katara looked at Zuko speechless. (All but Jet and Iroh know that Zuko is actually a girl in the sadal.)

Zuko breathed in and out hard, and placed all of her attention on her Uncle.

Aang had found a place to land near the Fire nation shores near cliffs and trees to rest for a few nights. They set up camp near a cliff ridge that was near a forest. Appa laid down with Iroh wrapped in a blanket at the foot of the bison. Zuko was making some last checks over him before coming over to the fire that the rest of the group made. A small meal shared out, only Zuko did not except a bowl and sat staring into the fire. To her left Jet then Toph, Katara, Sokka and then Aang.

"You can now ask away, Katara." Zuko looked at the water tribe girl. The girl narrowed her eyes at the fire bender and said.

"Are you an Avatar like Aang?" Everyone looked at Zuko for answer.

Zuko sighed. "No. If I was I would have been able to connect to the spirit world. So far as I know." Zuko huffed.

"Then how where you able to bend water?" Sokka said chewing a piece of meat.

"Or bend earth?" Toph asked. Katara looked over her in confusion.

"We didn't see him bend either, Toph."

"I felt _someone_ bend earth." Toph turned her face at Zuko, by the sound of the fire benders voice. "So Sparky. Is it true?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at the nick name.

"Hahah! Oh that's a good name for ya Zuko!" Jet laughed who was responded, surprisingly, with a whack around the head by Zuko.

"Shut it." Zuko said warningly. "Yes. I was. I guess I have to start from the beginning to make sense. Umm... I found out that Avatar Roku is surprisingly my great-grandfather. I don't know how or why, but some of his powers are in me, so I am able to control all elements except for air."

"Why not?" Aang asked intently quickly getting over the shock.

"Umm. Maybe because I don't know how to?" Zuko asked dumbly. Striking shock amongst the group, minus Jet.

"Well, considering you've see me fight. Well..." Aang trailed off.

"Wait! Hold on! That means that Aang's your great-grandfather spiritually!" Sokka shouted! There was an awkward silence...

**Aang's Great-grandfather spiritually... That had sounded so... wrong.** Zuko shook her head of the thought.

"Look, I don't care and I'm no Avatar. I'm just different. Now I've risked my secret to my sister who is going to tell my farther that I can somehow move bodies without touching them."

"How is that bad!? The fire lord should be shaking in his boots!" Sokka yelled.

"Wait! Your farther is the fire lord?" Jet said looking at her intently, hoping it wasn't true. Zuko didn't dare look him in the eye and nodded. Jet snarled.

"It's not my fault Jet-"

"I know it isn't but Ugh! Your farther is-"

"Someone who I'm nothing like." Zuko snapped at Jet who stared right back in disbelief. "I may have killed people but when I had no other option. Did you know that fire benders are not to hesitate when attacking. The goal is to only kill. That's one of the reasons why my father hates me is because I do hesitate."

"But he is a monster and doesn't that make you one too?" Jet shouted. Zuko looked betrayed at what Jet said. Jet then realised what he said and babbled. "Zuko I didn't-"

"Well you can bloody talk can't you!" Zuko yelled. Causing the group to flinch, even Momo, who was hanging by Aang's neck. "Says the one who tried to blow up an entire village! And I could have killed you plenty of times with or without fire bending or any bending at all! You never think things through! If you really hate me that much then stop following me around, and as you say 'waiting' for the perfect moment to strike!" Zuko glared hard at Jet who held his own stare, however in amazement.

Silence was brought over the camp till Toph spoke up, "Well, look on the bright side! We got twinkaltoes a Fire bender teacher! Not only that, a person who knows other elements as well!" Toph grinned at her idea.

"I'm not staying." Zuko said bluntly.

"What?" Katara glared t him. "Why? You gonna go to your daddy and tell him where we are!" Katara sneered at Zuko in hate.

"No! Because, I won't any part of it anymore. I was _ordered_ to capture you. Never about honour or my_ father's love_. He never did, never will. I was happy in Ba-Sing-Sa. And as much as it annoyed me," Zuko strained out. "I loved being at peace, living with my Uncle, serving tea. As soon as my Uncle is healed, I'm leaving."

"But you just can't! You could help us defeat your farther!" Aang said in a slight plead.

"Let them go. I don't care." Katara said harshly.

"Katara. If they stay, they could help." Sokka pointed out. "Katara, you need to let go. Otherwise we can't trust anyone."

"No!" Katara glared at her brother. "I don't trust _him_!" Katara pointed at Zuko.

"... Him?" Toph said. "But Sparky is a girl." A long silence went over the camp and Sokka burst out laughing.

"OH! Good one Toph!" Sokka laughed.

"It's true. Males heart beats are different to females and Sparky's a girl." Toph protested.

"I'm right here." Zuko waved not caring is she was blind or not to see it. "Stop talking like I'm not here."

"It's true." Jet interrupted with a smirk.

"Oh how do you know?" Toph felt the vibrations of Jet's 'I-know-it-too' feeling, and smirked.

"Well ya see- OW!" Jet was silenced by a punch to the side of his head by Zuko. Who looked pissed.

"Shut it." Zuko grunted. "I don't care what you say!" Indicating to Toph. "But my gender does not matter."

"Wait! You are a girl?" Aang asked overly shocked.

Zuko had a small blush on her face a nodded.

"WHHHHHAAAA! ZUKO IS A GIRLLLL!" Sokka screeched. Katara thumped him.

"But we've seen you! You fight like a guy!" Katara yelled at Zuko, not believing for a second that Zuko was really a girl.

"Well, being royal there are some kinks. Like having a boy as the first heir, so my father made me dress, talk, and act like a guy. I had no say in it anyway." Zuko sighed.

"Yeah, being forced ta do what ya don't wanna do. I know how that feels, and it stinks!" Toph said.

"Yeah, I feel ya Shorty." Zuko smirked.

"What ya call me?!" Toph glared somewhat at Zuko who didn't seem effected.

"Shorty. It's only fair ya call me Sparky, Right?" Zuko smiled.

Toph looked stared blankly for a moment. Then her frown turned upside down. "I think you, and I are goner get along just fine." Toph smiled.

"Back to topic, you and your Uncle are the only fire benders we know that could help us! Beside's Jong-jong. If you train me, I'll be able to defeat him on the Eclipse no sweat!" Aang chirped. Zuko still looked unsure.

"I think you should." Jet interrupted.

"Why the heck should I listen to you?" Zuko snapped. "After what you said, I think I should throw you off a cliff!"

"Cause I think you should." Jet smirked at her. Zuko snarled at Jet and bashed the earth with her fist that sent a hand sized rock at his head which connected. "Oww! Fuck! Stop doing that!" Jet yelled nursing a bump.

"Once you start not acting like my older brother, I will." Zuko then smirked. "But it's just too much fun."

"Sparky! Never have I see someone else use earth bending like that. Ha! It will be fun if ya stayed. I can teach ya how to metal bend!" Toph said joyfully.

"Sorry, already know how to." Zuko smiled.

Toph faulted. "Wait! When and how!?"

"Err. Well I kind of found out myself. I walk around the tea shop blind folded for practise. Same with metal. Even though it was a lot harder, and sand and wood was the worst." Zuko finished with a nervous laugh. Toph felt... Empty. Someone else was ahead of her. Someone who could Earth bend better than her. Zuko felt Toph's pulse go at a certain rate, now knowing that she had upset her. "But, if I do stay, I could teach you." Zuko finished. Toph smiled beamed.

"Really!?"

"Err sure I mean. You're better earth bender than I am. I can just do little things not the big stuff that you can do." Zuko praised Toph. Zuko wanted to make Toph happy again after her bragging, so she did.

"WAHOO! Sand and Wood bending here I come!"

Katara watch the scene play out between the two. She didn't want Zuko to stay, but Toph just seemed so... Happy. Katara looked at Zuko without her noticing and saw Zuko had a small sad smile. Katara felt her insides twist at this.

**Why is his o-or she upset?** **Wait? Why am I caring!?**

"So that means you'll stay and teach?!" Aang asked hopefully.

"My Uncle, maybe when he's rested and well. He'll probably teach you. Me, no. I'm too inexperienced to teach." Zuko said sternly. Aang's smile faulted but nodded.

"What do you think Snoozels?" Toph asked excitedly.

"I think you could join." Sokka gave the thumps up to her. Everyone stared at Katara.

"I don't know..."

"If you want Aang to learn fire bending and have some sort of boundaries between us I believe it can be arranged." Zuko suggested.

"I don't think we have to take it that far." Aang said.

"No, Katara said it here point blank, she doesn't trust me." Zuko stared at Aang for a moment looking back at Katara. "Now knowing my other bending, I'm more of a threat now. She is going to have to learn to trust me, even if it is for a few months before me and my Uncle can leave. Right, Katara?" Katara stared at Zuko into her eye to see any lies or unthinkable hesitation.

"Okay 1) someone has to be with you at all times. 2) You can't use your fire bending unless it's to teach Aang-"

"I won't be, so there's no need for that one." Zuko interrupted.

"Okay. 2) You can't use fire bending at all! 3) Jet has to be with you all the time to make up for trusting him." Katara said.

"Don't worry, baby." Jet winked at Katara. "I'm not leaving her side." Leaving Katara blushing.

"Why's that?" Zuko growled at him.

"Because, you're a fire bender, and I don't trust you. I thought I just stick around and follow you everywhere you go." Jet smirked and chewed at his leaf.

"Like I need your permission to babysit. Fine I agree to your terms." Katara nodded, satisfied. "You know how perverted that sounded, Right?" Jet nodded, and Zuko's eye twitches. "And if you do anything that considers out of line you will no longer classify as a man, Right?" Zuko smirked.

Jet gulped at this and opened his trap to a point where his straw fell out from fright. Even if Katara didn't like Zuko that much, she giggled at Zuko's threat towards Jet.

"Y-you're joking right?" Jet asked. What was only left was a mystery to what made Zuko grin so darkly.

To be continued...

Words: 2,730

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! Lols confution time!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 8

It was early in the morning when everyone woke up. Zuko had woken up earlier and made her way over to check on her Uncle. He was making progress, but time doesn't heal as fast for the older. Zuko began to heal extensive wounds all around his left side, while being watched by Jet.

"Hay! Ya okay?" Jet asked in concern. Zuko, not surprised in the slightest, since she could hear and feel the vibrations as Jet stepped behind her. Zuko pretended not to notice him and focused on her Uncle. Jet sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm just concerned, okay?"

"Concerned for a mere fire bender." Zuko snorted.

"Yeah, I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have helped you with Katara." Jet imputed sternly. He walked around to the other side of Iroh and sat down near eye level with Zuko, who was still not looking at him."Why won't you believe me?"

"Cause I know you hate fire benders. You loath them for what they have done. If Katara can't see that I'm not my farther or the whole fire nation, then how should I know you are not the same?" Zuko stopped her healing and looked up with her famous scowl.

Jet stared at Zuko marvelled. Even now, to Jet, Zuko still looked like a boy. With her short scruff hair and her voice as deep. A girl who had been scarred by fire benders and been at war. However, some of Zuko's characteristics stood out. She did look, female is some ways. Like her eyes when they rested on Uncles face whenever no one was looking, soften in care. Her posture so balanced and even.

"Ha! That's easy baby!" Jet gave his smirk and loving every moment Zuko's face blushed like crimson.

"D-don't ca-call me that!" Zuko yelled back.

"Cause," Jet said with a small smile. "I know you're different." Zuko stared at him wide eye. "You want nothing to do with your father or with this war. You just wanna live peacefully with ya Uncle and... I was telling the truth." Jet quietened. Zuko looked confused.

"Truth about what?"

"I wanna get closer to you. I wanna be with you." Jet smiled. Zuko's heart fluttered when she heard him say that. Even after everything she has said.

"Jet-"Zuko felt steering under her hands. "Uncle?"

"Mm umm...mm."

Zuko face faulted. "Uncle?" Zuko twitch.

"Mmm Ba Sing...Mmm yuuu Teaaaa..."

Zuko was twitching.

"Your Uncle sure loooovvves his tea." Jet drawled out.

"Stupid-obsession-tea-freak-making-old-man." Growled Zuko hitting her head in her palm. Jet barked out laughing.

"Mmm Zuko." Iroh yawed.

"Be still Uncle. Your wounds haven't fully healed yet." Zuko tried pushing her Uncle down, but he waved Zuko off politely and smiled.

"It seems we are now amongst allies, enemies... or friends?" Iroh smiled at Jet.

"HAY GUYS! IROH'S UP!" A voice yelled. Aang and the rest of his gang had marched over or in Aang's case, flew over and swept wind up at Iroh, Jet and Zuko, blowing wind at their faces. "High I'm Aang! Are you okay? Can you join are gang? Can you help us against the fire lord? Can you teach me fire bending? Can-"

"Ugh! Leave my Uncle! He has just gotten up and you are already bombarding him with questions!" Zuko snapped. Aang jumped looking scared and slightly ashamed.

"S-sorry."

"My my Zuko. There is no harm in asking. I'm fine." Iroh said bowing his head at Aang.

"Like hell you are!" Zuko yelled. The comment sent a particular vibe say 'I'm-going-all-nursing-hen-on-you-now.' "You had critical wounds from that earth-binder!"

"And yet. I'm still here. Thanks to my wonderful Nephew." Uncle said thankfully.

"We know Sparky is a girl." Toph said. Iroh lifted an eyebrow at 'Sparky', looking over at Zuko for an answer. Zuko just answered with an eye roll.

"It's pleasant to see you once again Toph." Iroh greeted Toph.

"You two know each other?!" Sokka yelled between the two. Toph nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So... I guess they know everything." Iroh said seriously.

Zuko looked over at her Uncle. "Not... everything."

"What do you mean 'not everything!" There's something you're keeping from us?" Katara yelled.

"I've told them about me being Avatar Roku's Great-grand-daughter. The whole hunting the Avatar thing was a forced mission by my farther, I'm a girl, I'm the daughter to the fire nation lord and that I can control all the elements, minus air, and that we just wanted to live peacefully in Ba-Sing-Sa and not be dragged back into this monstrosity." Zuko finished flatly.

"Well, it seems you are up to date with what has happened. It seems that everything that Zuko has said is true." Iroh said with a small frown.

"So will you be able to help?" Aang asked. Iroh looked slightly surprised.

"Me? Well, I am honoured, but I'm in no condition to do anything right now. However, "Iroh looked over at Zuko. She knew that look all too well.

"Oh no! I already promised I can't use fire bending. So it's all on you!" Zuko said quickly.

"It's not like you to promise such a thing Zuko." Iroh said.

"Which is why you are better suited to train the Avatar?" Zuko said, seeing the pointlessness in the conversation.

"Ah but my dear! You can train him, I can assure you myself." Iroh said encouragingly.

"I highly doubt it..." Katara mumbled.

"Hay sweetness! Lay off!" Toph stomped.

"What? I'm just saying-"

"Give up Shorty. Katara isn't going to let it slide." Zuko sighed irritated.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Katara yelled at Zuko. Zuko was on the verge of whipping the floor with the water bender. However, she calmed herself and stood.

"Uncle, whatever happens. I will not be the Avatar's teacher." With that Zuko turned and walked off.

To be continued...

Words: 966

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! LETS SEE WHA IROH HAS TA SAY!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 9

"I can't believe it! We allow him o-or her! Whatever! To come along and he just walks off!" Katara yelled. Watching the fire bender walk off into the woods.

"Well sweetness, ya knida were being hard on her." Toph said bluntly.

"Why do you keep taking his side?! You don't even know what he has done!" Katara shouted back at Toph. Toph seemed unfazed at Katara's attitude.

"First off Sweetness, It's s_he_ not _he_. Second of all. If she was really bad then why did Sparky realise Appa down in Ba-Sing-Sa? On top of that, Aang needs a fire bender teacher! Uncle Iroh can't do it, because he is in no condition! So that leaves Sparky! But you just had to make it harder for all of us by making Sparky promise not to use fire bending!" Toph stomping her foot at the last sentence.

Katara looked at a loss for words. Toph was logically right. Zuko was the only one that can fire bend at the moment. That made Katara feel stupid.

"I know that my niece is... Harsh and... Hot tempered, but she does mean well." Iroh said.

"If she did then why go through all the trouble to capture Aang?" Sokka asked.

Iroh seemed to be thinking how to answer that. "You know that Zuko does not want anything to do with her farther. Lest just say that... Ozai is... Far worse than anyone wants to be let on." Iroh struggled out.

"How?" Jet asked.

Iroh looked at Jet. "Ozai... Is a horrible man. I not sure if I should say though-"

"Uncle Iroh," Toph cut in. "It's alright. We won't say anything." Toph reassured.

Iroh thought over. "You may want to sit down." Iroh said.

* * *

With Zuko

She went deep into the woods as far as she could go, and away from the vibrations, sounds, of the Gang. She didn't want to be near them. That water peasant was getting on her nerves and staying there longer could only make her temper worse and act out rash.

She huffed along into the forest till she heard a snap. Freezing, she did not turn. She felt the earth move slightly as the vibrations tapped a few feet behind her. Zuko stood still. Focusing on the earth behind her where the intruder was. With swift movements. Zuko slid her foot to the side and stomped.

"Ahhh!" A boy screamed out. The earth has made a tall pillar so that the boy was sitting on top. While being too high to get down. Zuko turned and saw a boy, around eight or nine years old. He was small and scrawny looking. He wore gray-brown tatted cloths with shorts. He had brown like skin and black hair. His eyes were odd, one blue and one brown. The boy looked at Zuko in fear and attempted bravery.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked.

"I-I ain't goner tell ya nothing!" The boy screeched.

**Stubborn.**

"I let you down, and then you can run off." Zuko said and brought her hand in a down motion bringing the pillar back into the earth. The boy sat on the ground and looked at the person in awe.

"That's awesome!" The boy yelled jumping up. Zuko scoffed and walked on. "H-hay! Wait!" The kid ran up and stopped in front of Zuko. "Wait! Please!"

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped. The boy trembled slightly at Zuko but regained his composure.

"I want to learn earth bending!" The kid yelled.

* * *

"Zuko... Always tried to impress her farther, but Zuko could not learn it because under the harsh treatment and fear of fire itself." Iroh explained.

"What harsh treatment?" Jet asked.

"Zuko was training non-stop. Trying her hardest every day and night. However, in vain, she would either move water or earth as if fire didn't respond to her at all. Ozai never knew of this, but knew that her daughter couldn't bend fire, and Ozai was never a patient man. He only trained her hard as if she was boy instead of a lady. However, Zuko's rage bloomed when she was seven. She still could not grab the basics of firebending to show the fire lord. At the time her farther was impressed with Azula, five years old, and managed to pull off the basics and more while Zuko failed."

"Sparky couldn't do firebending?" Toph asked shocked.

"And what made Zuko mad when she was seven?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko had always been scared of fire, because the way it was demonstrated her. Harsh. Brutal. And powerful. Zuko, was scared that fire would only be used so cruelly. Act on instinct and show no mercy. That was the rule she was taught. Zuko... When she was young. Was kind and strong in her own way. Just like her mother... Zuko told me through a letter. That Ozai had killed Ursa, Zuko's mother, right in front of her, burning Ursa alive, because Ursa had sacrificed herself for Zuko and that her father had told her that she was a distressful and weak after attempting the fire basic ritual."

Aang looked shocked, angry, sad and guilty all together.

**Our dad would never...** Katara thought.

Jet gripped his hands into fits. "How can he be so heartless!?" Jet yelled.

Iroh nodded. "I agree. No child should have to see that. It only increased Zuko's fear to fire bend. The years went on and I was in the war when Ursa died, and the time when Zuko turned twelve. During that time, Zuko had been hurt in many ways I cannot say." Iroh shook his head in anger.

"Ever since Ursa had died, Zuko had a stronger hate towards Ozai. She would do anything to get close, but these times were tough. One day when Zuko was thirteen she was allowed to enter war meetings. I had asked her to keep quiet no matter what."

"Why?" Aang asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Because if you spoke out of turn, the consequences would be dear. To my knowledge, one general had stated that he would sacrifice a new squad of soldiers. Good people, that didn't deserve to die. However, Zuko saw the wrong in this and spoke against it. Ozai was outraged by Zuko's outburst and was made to do an Agni Kai. A form of fighting art won, by defeating the opponent or by death."

"Then Zuko lost to the general guy, right?" Katara asked with curiousness and pity.

"Not quiet. Zuko was ready to fight that day. However, to add the amount of loathness she had, Zuko realised you insult the plans of the general, you insult the Fire Lord."

"No..." Aang asked.

Iroh nodded gravely. "Yes Avatar. She had to fight against her farther. She lost not only her honour and her pride, but left a mark on her for her failure."

Toph trembled at that, Sokka gulped, Jet cursed, Aang sniffed and shivered and Katara stared at Iroh in utter disbelief with sadness and guilt.

"That bastard..." Jet growled.

* * *

"What the hell!? Leave me alone!" Zuko yelled stomping back to camp, which was a good ten minutes away. What was not, was the brat that was still following her.

"Please! I can move some stuff, but you're really, really good!" The kid yelled jumping to catch up.

Zuko rubbed her temples and stopped. "Look kid-"

"The names Jip!" The kid stated.

"Jip, I can't train you. I'm not that good, and I've got more things to worry about than some little kid." Zuko remarked coldly.

"But-but-" Jip protested.

"Sorry. Go back to where ever..." Zuko pushed past.

"But! I-I have no family!" Zuko stopped in her tracks. Jip took this as his time to speak. "My mother was the only one I knew and she died a few months ago an-and I've been running since then. So please..." Zuko felt a tight grip just below her waist. Zuko turned to see Jip holding on desperately to Zuko like a life line. Jip was shaking and crying in Zuko's trousers. Zuko's heart crushed at the sight, but didn't show it. A life time of pretending to be a boy with all being tough and cruel, doesn't crush up that easily. However, Zuko couldn't deny that sort of motherly instincts in herself when she did.

"P-please... I-I'm alone a-and." The kid cried. "I-I don't k-know who t-to turn to." Jip buried his face deeper into Zuko's cloths. Zuko's tough guy act was braking every second. Even underneath she still held a girl sort, she wasn't that cruel. Zuko touched Jip's wrist gently and brought herself down to the same eye level as Jip. Jip sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Zuko gave a sad smile and wiped Jip's tears making him look at her.

"I won't teach you..." Jip's eyes cast down. "But." Jip's whipped his head up. "I know someone who might if you're really good." Zuko gave a small smile. Jip smiled widely like he was the luckiest kid in the world. He screeched and hugged Zuko around the neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jip chanted. Zuko crouched there shocked but returned the hug gently. Zuko realised Jip and stood.

"Come on Jip." Zuko indicated with her head.

Jip nodded and followed. "Umm sir? What's your name?" Jip asked hesitantly.

Zuko faulted right on the spot. _Sir?..._ _Why me?_

* * *

"So... Zuko was banished for three years. The only way to get close to Ozai again was to capture the Avatar. And I suppose you know the rest." Iroh finished sadly.

The Gang was... Shocked, empty, different. They all in a way, had heard something different about Zuko.

"I'm... Sorry." Katara finally spoke.

Iroh smiled sadly at the water bender. "It is no one's fault but mine. If I had been able to help Zuko from the beginning. Zuko may have been able to avoid that fate years ago."

"So... What now? Are you gonna stay?" Toph asked hopefully.

Iroh closed his eyes in a thinking mode. He sighed heavily. "No."

"What? But-but I need-" Aang protested.

"I said I'm not staying. However, Zuko will be."

"But you heard her. She'll only go with whatever you decide as long it isn't training Aang." Sokka reminded.

Iroh nodded. "Yes, but I must get Zuko to realise that she is destined to do this. The abilities like the Avatar, but not spiritual, is a wonderful gift. That's why I ask of you. Zuko has lived such a life like an adult, that she doesn't know what is like to be a child. That's my one true mistake." Iroh said.

Katara looked at the man. She felt absolute sadness for the fire bender. Maybe it was pity? After been told what had happened Katara could only think of... How? How could she of made it this far? How did she feel? How can she feel? That cruel life of hers. Only lead on into sadness. Katara was pulled between her hate for Zuko and her guilt for adding to Zuko's pain, but she won't forgive her! She couldn't.

"We will help her as one of our own." Toph said strongly.

"Then it's settled." Iroh said getting up. Jet held Iroh up with support. "I think I best get going before my niece arrives." Iroh said gravely.

"Wait! You're not gonna say good bye?" Sokka asked. Iroh went over and grabbed some supplies into a bag and turned to him.

"Knowing my niece. She will follow me." Iroh said and bowed. "Take care of her." He turned and walked off into the other side of the forest, out of site. A few minutes silence went by and finally Sokka said.

"Soooo. How are we going to tell Zuko that her Uncle left?" Sokka asked with a nervous smile.

"WHAT!?" A voice yelled. Everyone's heads turned to see a pissed Zuko. Then out of know where a boy popped out from behind her.

"Hi! I'm Jip! I'm here with Zuko to learn Earth bending!" Jip smiled.

To be continued...

Words: 2,003

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Managaed ta re-write some of wha i thougth i lost. Hopefully it's to sadisfactery... *sigh* here ya go.

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 10

"WHERE IS MY UNCLE!"

"I'm not suppose t-" Jet was cut off by a hard pull by his shirt from Zuko, who pulled Jet close to her face.

"Jet! Where is he!?" Zuko growled.

"I can't really Z-Zuko."

"DAMM WELL YOU CAN!"

"Are they always like this?" Jip asked. The group has left Jet to Zuko's wrath in hopes that jet could calm her down.

"I really don't know kid." Toph blew up her bangs that covered her eyes. "So kid? Whas ya story?"

"I-I lost my mother and I ran into Zuko and saw her earth bend." Jip stuttered. "I asked if she could teach me how to earth bend, but she said you were the best so could you teach me, please?"

"Sure kido!" Toph grinned. Sokka sighed.

"Spirits. Zuko is such a nag." Sokka complained. A small earth stone was sent at Sokka and it connected to his head. "OW!"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled. "I'm not def!"

"OOooooo! HAHAHAHA! OW!" Jet yelled.

"HAHA! Ya better not send another one my way Sparky!" Toph laughed. Aang snickered in the corner of his mouth not trying to get Zuko's aims on him.

"Look. I don't care! But somebody tell me why my uncle is gone!" Zuko yelled out stressed.

"He left so you could teach me fire bending." Aang said. Zuko mouth gaped.

"You let him go in that condition!" Aang flinched.

"Look, Sparky. He left cause he knew you'd act like this he tried to talk to you. He really thought you were destined so he left." Toph said. Zuko growled and sighed closing her eyes.

"Of cores he would do that." Zuko muttered. "Well. Are you going to except me in your group or what?" Aang stood hesitant. Thinking if he should or not.

"If you are on our side." Aang said confidently.

"Any enemy of the fire lord is my friend." Zuko said bluntly.

**Friend? Friend! She really expects me to believe that! **Katara glared at Zuko.

"I'm sold!" Toph said. Jip nodded. Sokka rubbed his head but gave a nod as well. Aang looked over to Katara.

"If... if she follows the rules then I guess so." Katara muttered. Zuko nodded in agreement, not too pleased though.

"WAHHHOOO! I'M GOING TO LEARN FIRE BENDING!" Aang shouted.

"Ya! I get to learn earth bending!" Jip bounced. Toph thought of something for a moment.

"Hay kid. I would be lying if I said I was the best earth bender." Toph smirked turning her head to Zuko. "Look's like you're training three kids, Sparky."

"WHAT!"

"Really?" Jip marvelled at Zuko.

"Look. Jip. I took Toph on willingly. Aang by forced. I ain't gonna train another!" Zuko said sternly.

"OH! PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!P LEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEA-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF SPIRTS FINE!"

"YAAAA!" Jip ran at Zuko and hugged her by the neck. Pushing Zuko off balance to the ground repeating 'Thank you' Over and over. Jet smiled to himself as he caught a glimpse of a ghost smile on the fire benders face.

To be continued...

Words: 505

WELL HOP YA LIKE!


	11. Chapter 11

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! LETS SEE WHA HAPPENS!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 11

The next morning everyone packed and was ready to leave. Zuko sat at the far back with Jip and Toph talking with Jet near in the middle. While Sokka and Katara took front. Aang sat onto of Appa's head with Momo laying next to him. Leading everyone to the Western Air temple.

Jip the earth bender newbie had been asking nonstop questions to Zuko or Toph about earth bending. Asking when they could start. Toph was half amused and annoyed so she just answered him whenever she felt like it. This resulted for Toph to start calling Jip, Brat.

Jip and Toph have gotten closer to Zuko near the back of the sadal with Jet. Aang seemed overly excited that he finally gets the chance to fire bend, and didn't seem at all to mind Zuko as a woman. Well, didn't really matter considering Zuko hardly shows anything womanly at all, plus the fact that she didn't look like a women at all.

Katara was not happy that Zuko was there at all. Point and simple. Katara kept an eye on Zuko ever since they left the camp, watching for the moment Zuko should any sign of betrayal.

Sokka was rather quiet and tried not to get into any conversation and Katara saw this and became worried. One night she planned to herself. That she would talk to her brother.

"Sokka?" Katara whispered. Sokka didn't show any signs of acknowledging Katara's presence. So she shook him slightly jolting him shock.

"K-Katara? What the hell?" Sokka whined, stretching lazily.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"What? I'm fine Katara." Sokka grinned at her. Katara new better when Sokka tried to pull a fast fake grin on her.

This caused Katara to frown. "I know you're lying Sokka." Katara scowled. "You've been too quiet for the past few days. I know something's wrong."

"Well you're mistaken, Katara. I'm fine." Sokka said in a low tone turning his back on her wrapping the blanket around him. Katara huffed annoyed and ripped the blanket off of him.

Sokka stared at Katara in annoyance. "What the hell-"

"I know something's wrong." Katara whispered harshly. "You've been too quiet, Sokka." Katara's eyes softened. "I'm worried. Please tell me." Katara stared her older brother.

He stared right back at her sister, struggling to keep up the secretive act. "I just- I can't. Ugh, Katara please," Sokka rubbed his face with his hands, clearly stressed. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Katara encouraged. Sokka gave a pained look for a few seconds before sighing in defeat.

"It's just..." Katara listened intently not interrupting her brother. "Ever since Zuko joined, I couldn't get much sleep."

Katara stared at her brother in shock. **I thought he was cool with it! If Zuko has done something to him Zuko will be regretting it! **Katara thought darkly in her head.

"Why? I thought you trusted Zuko?" Katara questioned.

"I don't per say trust Zuko. I'm just cool with it. It's not the way you're thinking." Sokka deafened. "I just I... I... I don't know." Sokka whispered pathetically.

"Don't know what?" Katara questioned.

"I like Suki." Sokka said. Katara stared at her brother. She knew that Sokka like Suki, but the way Sokka said it was aimed more at him than telling her. "So why? Do I... Feel the same I do to Zuko like I do with Suki?" Sokka said.

Katara gasped.

**That was it! It wasn't that Sokka didn't trust her! He likes her! Oh Sokka...**

This was becoming difficult. Katara didn't know what to say. Katara was slightly upset that Sokka fancied Zuko. It almost made her sick. She needed to let Sokka off easy. Otherwise he would take it the wrong way and lash out.

"Sokka... I think you should think on how much you like Suki more than Zuko." Katara whispered.

Sokka whipped his head up. "Why?"

"Because..." Katara trailed off. "I think Jet likes her." Katara stated.

Sokka eyes widened in shock then turned to full of anger. Katara flinched at the sight. "Why would you say that?" Sokka growled. Katara didn't like this side of him. It wasn't like her brother at all.

"Because... You like Suki. Also," Katara defended. "I think it's just because Zuko is the only other female of the group that you might like, and it's getting to you. I mean, I'm your sister. Toph is like a little sister to all of us. So, that leaves Zuko. You're missing Suki to the point where you might like any girl you see. I think. I mean. Besides the aggressive side, Suki is a tomboy just as much as Zuko is." Katara finished.

Sokka thought over what Katara had said. It might have been true. Maybe missing Suki was driving him to that sort of point. He shook himself and hugged his sister.

"Thanks sis. What would I do without you?" With that, he went right back to sleep. Katara sighed in relief and happy that she sorted her idiot of a brother out.

* * *

It was true what they say; Fire benders did rise with the sun. Zuko had woken to see the sun looming over the land in an orange glow. She felt a small bit of pressure near her knee and turned to see Toph and Jip lying next to her in heap. The sight made Zuko chuckle a little.

"Enjoying our self's are we?" A sly voice said behind her. Zuko whipped round and saw Jet lying with his hands behind his head not caring. Jet looked at Zuko with his large smirk.

"Of what? Seeing the tough blind girl cuddling next to a kid who I hardly know?" Zuko asked back at him in her roughed up voice. Jet frowned.

"Can't ya..." Jet trailed off.

"What?" Zuko snapped quietly not wanting to wake the others.

"Talk a little softer like a girl?" Jet sat up crossing his legs. "Or are you so used to it tha ya can't stop?" Jet asked. Zuko, in many words. Wasn't expecting this sort of question. She stared blankly at the other.

"Why would you ask that?" Zuko asked.

Jet just shrugged. "Just curious. I think ya would sound kinda cute." Jet laughed when Zuko gave an aggravated look.

"I wouldn't think so..." Zuko trailed off sadly. Jet stopped his laughing and looked at the other. Jet saw Zuko reach up to her necklace, thinking back, Jet remembered it had belonged to Zuko's mother. Jet shuffled closer to Zuko so that he could bring his arm around her shoulders. Zuko was baffled and surprised at the touch and tried to move away, but Jet kept a strong grip.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked. "I thought you hated me?"

Jet sighed. "I don't. Like I said I like you, Zuko." Jet said staring into Zuko's golden eyes. Zuko face started to heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm a fire bender. You hate-"

"I know I do... But you're different." Jet whispered the last part. Zuko stared up at Jet in awe then turned her head away.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jet raised an eyebrow.

"F-for yelling at you. It was inappropriate of me to do so, and you didn't deserve it." He looked at her and smiled.

"I know. You just miss your Uncle."

"I do miss him." Zuko confessed. Jet looked at her sadly. He squeezed her arm to make her face him.

"I'm right here okay. Ya not alone." Leaning his head down closer to Zuko's lips. Zuko was lost in the moment, and only inches apart from Jet's lips.

"HAY GUYS! WAKE UP!" Aang shouted.

Zuko pushed Jet off of her with such force that he ended up landing onto of Sokka, Sokka gasped at the contact like he had been punched and Katara squeaked. Toph and Jip, who were sleeping close, managed to bang their heads against each other.

"OW!" Jip and Toph cried.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sokka yelled trying to push Jet off, but failed as the blanket tangled them in a mess.

"Wha ya mean!? This ain't my fault!"

Katara glared half heartedly at Aang. "You just hand to surprise them with a wakeup call."

Aang gave a sheepish chuckle and apologized.

Zuko sat and watched from the back, who then felt Momo rub his face against her hand. Zuko accepted him and stroked him with soft tenderness that made the lemur purr.

To be continued...

Words: 1,405

NOTE: 1) Betaing done by NephthysPhoenix

2) REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! WAHHOOO! NEW CHAP! AND BY THA WAY! It's mine nw again. So all tha chaps are mine! YATTAAAAA! NEW CHAP!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 12

Later that day, after all the commotion. The group thought it would be a good idea to talk about them self's, or more pacifically, their traditions.

"In my family. I was mostly kept out of everything cause I was blind." Toph said.

"That's mean!" Jip yelled. Jet nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But I mostly past the time on being the Blind Bandit. Kicking every earth benders ass that came my way and beat them all to tha ground!" Toph yelled out in excitement, standing up and punching the air.

"Tch. Ya the Blind Bandit? As if. I heard a lot about the person. But really. _You_. Come on." Jet scoffed. Toph growled at Jet's comment.

"It's true!" Aang yelled grinning. "It's how we met."

"I highly doubt it." Jet eye rolled.

"You once asked Jet," Zuko spoke out calmly. She was crossed legged, meditating and practising purpose deep breaths. "How I knew it was you when you came into the tea shop." Zuko opened her eyes looking straight ahead, but her eyes focused on Jet. "I felt it through earth bending. It was a technique I picked up in Ba Sing Sa, the time when I could actually focus on myself for once." Zuko said silently but shook her head. "If you are and earth bend. then you can pick this up with ease. If you were very good. Take Toph for example," Toph sat down and buffed her chest out when she heard her name. "Toph, born blind and hand the ability to earth bend. Her handy cap was to feel vibrations that touched the earth around her at a certain range. Am I correct?"

"Right on Sparky." Toph thumps up.

"I guess... That makes sense." Jet said still confused. Zuko sighed.

"If you are a bender. You can feel the chi of your element." Zuko continued placing her hands together at her stomach. "The chi is the life force of your element that flows in you and around you. Take me for example. I control fire. As well as others but lets focus on fire. Fire it hot, a temperature, life, and energy. If any of these compounds were in anything. I could bend it to my will. Earth. Is a solid. Stone. Fragments of stone. Purified stone and others on that level. And bone. You can bend it to your will." Zuko finished.

"Bone?" Jip asked.

"Umm not trying to make you wrong or anything Zuko but," Sokka said. "Bone? Really? We're talking about real bone here, right?" Zuko tried not to make an irritated noise but it seemed to go out anyway as Sokka flinched back.

"Isn't that the same thing you thought when it came to blood bending? Water is a liquid substance that is also in the body. Water in plants. Even in some tried places, there's water." Zuko said. Aang looked really pale.

"Could that be done...? The same with air." Zuko frowned.

"Avatar. I will not taint your nation with something that may not be entirely true." Zuko said solemnly.

"So you may be wrong?" Jet asked.

"Not on blood bending, I'm not. But if Water bending can control a particular substance in a person's body then it should be likely in any other element as well. Like I said Aang. I won't go into any detail unless I have had experience with it." Zuko looked away for a moment. "Even blood bending feels disgusting to me and I only did it on a person twice in my life. I won't try it on any other elements at all. It's just... only a theory." Zuko finished.

"Wow. Ya smart." Jet smiled. Zuko stared up at Jet and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It isn't being smart Jet. it's just taking thing into consideration and then deciding on what I should do. And I've decided that I will only use blood bending if it was absolutely necessary. Like when you held a sword up to my Uncles neck." Zuko snapped. The group started at Zuko while Jet stared at Zuko with shame. Zuko sighed. "Sorry. I just... Get mad sometimes." Zuko confessed. The group relaxed a little.

"It's okay." Aang said. "We all get mad and say thing we don't mean at times." Zuko stared at Aang in shock but gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Believe me now, Jerk?" Toph smirked. Jet eyes widen and then narrowed at the blind girl.

"I ain't no Jerk!"

"Yes you are." Zuko put in smirking. Jet turned to face Zuko face with a betrayed look.

"Why are you on her side!?"

Zuko shrugged. "Because I feel like tormenting you."

"Oh! COME ON!" Jet yelled throwing his head back with his hand at his face.

"I have to agree. You are a bit of a Jerk at time." Katara pitched in. Jet groaned and laid down in defeat. Almost like he was in pain, but in the process. Successfully, laid his head in Zuko's lap.

"W-What are you doing!?" Zuko spluttered in a new shade of red. Jet gave a foxy grin.

"Just admiring tha view." Jet said coolly. Zuko face turned into a scowl and lifted a fist flamed with fire. Jet's eyes turned into plates and gulped.

"If I were you Jet. I would get off of me. Right. Now." Zuko growled like a wolf with each word. Jet lifted off of Zuko's lap with blind speed and sat up at the opposite of Zuko. (Next to Katara) Zuko smirked in satisfaction and extinguished the flame around his hand.

"Oooo! I never seen fire handled like that before!" Aang exclaimed excitedly jumping right in front of Zuko from Appa's head. Zuko sweat dropped mouth open to form words. "Can you teach me how to do that!?" Aang shouted gleefully right in Zuko's face. Zuko glared at the younger boy.

"I know what I'll teach you first. MANERS!" Zuko roared at Aang sending him back a little. "You don't get in people's faces like that it rude!" Zuko yelled. Sokka groaned.

"Great another Katara." Sokka said. Zuko's eye flickered over to him and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What was that?" Sokka gulped nothing.

"NOTHING!"

"Don't compare me to her!" Katara yelled. Over hearing what Sokka said. "I'm not some over hot tempered fire bender!"

"Ha! You can talk!" Zuko yelled standing up. "You've got the worse temper I've ever seen from any water bender! In fact," Zuko smirked crossing her arms over her. "With a temper like that. You would be easily classed as hot tempered fire bender in the fire nation."

"OH! Don't you dare insult me!" Katara yelled getting up. "And don't you dare compare me to the fire nation either! And what happened to rule number 1! You just broke it!" Katara pointed out. "I have the right to throw you off the bison right now!"

"First off. I was rather pissed that Jet was laying on me so closed that I just had to let a flame out! Second! It wasn't an insult! It was a complement! And thirdly I love to see you try it!" Zuko spat harshly, glaring down at Katara.

"I bet I could if I wanted to!" Katara shouted.

"Well bring it on! Water peasant!" Zuko yelled.

"Hot head!"

"Female annoyance.!"

"You're a female annoyance!" Katara shot back.

"I've played as a boy for most of my life. So I don't count!"

"Ohh! You drive me insane!" Katara yelled pulling at her hair.

"Ooooo Sugarqueen is getting stressed!" Toph grinned with glee, almost like her face was going to crack in two.

"Really? Can't they be more mature?" Aang asked.

"They're actually a lot more a like to be honest." Jet said. Katara and Zuko's eyebrow twitched at that. When Jet stared up at the two. He was two faces covered in shadow and red and dark blue eyes gleaming at him evilly like the devil himself.

"What. Was. That?" The two growled. Oh Jet was doomed!

To be continued...

Words: 1,332

NOTE: 1) REVEIW PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! OKAY LETS SEE WHA HAPPENDS!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 13

The next day. Aang mentioned that they would be arriving at the Western air temple within two days, but Katara had also said that they were running out of food and supplies. Aang lead Appa down to the ground behind a small town near some docks.

"Have we got any money to buy anything?" Sokka asked.

"Yes Sokka! We do, we just-" Katara stopped. She quickly looked through her bag and the next. "No! Where's it gone?"

"Oh please don't tell me..." Aang said whining.

"We've lost the money haven't we?" Toph said bluntly.

"NOOO! WE'RE GONNA STARVE!" Sokka yelled crying.

"You know we could always steal?" Jet smirked chewing on his straw.

"Only you would say that Jet." Katara bit at him. Jet shrugged her insult off. Zuko stroked the lemur's head that was resting on her shoulders. To be honest. The lemur had taking a nice toll to her. Meaning that Momo would normally come to her first. Anyway, stepped off Appa along with Jip not too far behind her.

"I have some money left over." Zuko spoke out looking through her bag.

"Aww. And take all the fun out of stealing. Come on Zuko! Just like old times. Besides, you were really good with those swords of yours." Jet complemented. Zuko scoffed but did hide her blush well and coughed.

"When you mean old times Jet." Zuko said solemnly standing up with her small pouch of money. "You mean stalking and trying to kill me?" Zuko cocked an eye brow at Jet.

"You're gonna hold me ta tha for tha rest of my life?" Jet pouted. Zuko couldn't help but smirking and nodding.

"How much have ya got?" Toph asked.

"Ten gold pieces. Twenty silver. And three bronze." Zuko said. The camp went quiet.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Jet yelled.

"Umm no?" Zuko said. Katara ran over and snatched the bag and looked inside.

"There's enough to buy meals for weeks!" Katara explained.

"You're welcome." Zuko ruffed.

"Thanks Sparky!" Toph yelled running over to her and hugging her. Zuko spluttered at the contact and hugged back heisted,

"We not gonna to starve!" Sokka yelled to the top of the voice. "Thanks Angry Jerk!" Sokka thanked. Zuko frowned at the name. Aang walked up and did a respectful bow.

"Thank you Zuko." Aang smiled, Zuko nodded back with a small smile. Toph finally realised Zuko and stood back.

"Sugarqueen?" Toph asked, a hint of warning could be detected. Katara growled to herself and sighed.

"Thank you Zuko." Zuko nodded. That was as close as she was gonna getting with Katara.

"Well then! Let's go and get some meat!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't think I should go. Neither should the avatar." Zuko spoke out before they could leave. Katara gave a glare at her.

"Why say that?" Zuko did not hold back a glare of her own.

"One. My face is probably the most recognisable amounts the group." Zuko snarled pointing to her scar. "That's if they haven't put posters up about me. But they certainly would recognise the Avatar. That's only if this town is not infested with fire nation soldiers." Zuko said. The gang stood in shock at the fact.

"Well we won't leave you with Aang so you can just take him and leave." Katara spat. Zuko eye rolled.

"I think we have gotten past this already. But if you'd like to resolve this. Maybe some sort of coverage to cover my face up. Or I can stay here and save the trouble. Same for the avatar." Zuko reasoned.

"She has a point, Katara." Aang said. Katara looked torn between feeling wrong and knowing tha Zuko was right. "We can use the hoods we have." Aang said. Zuko nodded and took the hood from Aang. It was large enough to cover all of her body down to her feet and over the face. A hood went up and her face was hidden. In other words... She looked like a dreggy drag queen.

"HAHAHA!" Jet barked out. Zuko glared from under neat the large clothing and swiped out her twin swords in a second to Jet's neck, silencing him. Jet gulped. Katara jumped at the assault and would have attacked if it had not been for Zuko's next words.

"You shut it. Or else." Jet nodded. Zuko brought her swords down and tucked them under cloak. Aang had gotten into his and Momo purred be hide Zuko's neck. The gang started to head down to the town down the hill, Zuko and Jip hanged back a little.

"You are so cool." Jip whispered at Zuko and he returned a smirk and walked on.

* * *

"I told you! No double! No sale!"

"AWW come on! All we want is one not two! We don't want to pay double for two!"

"No can do lady. No double no buy!"

"Can't we just split it?"

"NO!"

"Come on Katara, will go somewhere else." Aang whinnied, trying to pray an angry Katara from the man at the sappily shop.

"Aang! We won't have enough money for other things if we spend money on two bottles! We only need one!" Katara yelled. "But this jerk," Katara pointed at. "Won't at least half the price for just one bottle!" Aang just had to sigh as Katara went back at the shop keeper again.

"OOOOO!" Sokka awed at all the meat in the window.

"Sonozels? Really? We're getting it in a minute." Toph muttered. Standing next to him at a meat shop. How could she tell? One) the smell gave it away. Two) Sokka only gets this happy when it comes with his meat.

"BUT TOPH! IT'S MEAT! MEAT! I haven't had it in a long time!" Sokka yelled out. Toph held a figure to her ear and mouthed the word 'ouch.'

Zuko was walking down the street with Jip and Jet along side. Jip caught sight of a weapons watch and ran to it. Jet watched Zuko with a close eye on her as they stopped. Jet watched look over Jip in mile concerned and it brought a smirk to his lips.

"Like tha kid?" Jet asked. Zuko glared at him and gave a sigh.

"Maybe."

"Is there a particular reason for liking tha kid." Jet questioned.

"H-He's just a kid. He needed someone to look after him. I couldn't just leave him." Zuko said getting on the defensive. Jet smiled.

"Ya act like a mother." Jet teased. If he could, Jet would have seen the cherry red blush cross Zuko's cheeks.

"I am not!" Zuko yelled at Jet. Jet backed and laughed with hands up in mock surrender.

"AH! LET GO!" Zuko and Jet turned and saw Jip being hoisted up by the back of  
his T-shirt, lifting off the ground.

"You little brat. You should have watched where you were going." The guy said. Zuko growled and stomped over to them.

"Hay!" That got the guys attention. "Let him go!" Zuko yelled.

"Or what? You gonna hurt me?" He smirked.

"I just might." Zuko growled reaching for his twin swords.

"Zuko. Hold on." Jet butted in gripping Zuko's arm from grabbing her weapon. "Look feller. We don't want any trouble. We just want tha kid back. We apologise for anything tha kid did."

"We'll tha kid. Spilt my drink on me while running into me." The guy snarled, he reached for a dagger in his hand and draw it out. "He's gonna pay for that." Jip squealed as the dagger skinned across Jip's cheek. Zuko gave the guy a loathing stare.

Oh yes, he was gonna get it.

To be continued...

Words: 1,264

NOTE: 1) REVEIW PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

Well. This is Not as it seems. My FemZuko Story paired with Jet! I HOPE YA LIKE AND SORRY FOR THA LATENESS!

Authour: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Not as it seems

Chapter 14

"Last chance." Zuko warned. "Put. Him. Down." Zuko snarled. The guy just laughed and made a small cut at Jip's cheek. Making it draw some blood.

"Or what? You gonna hurt me? HAHAHA!" The guy laughed. Jet stared at Zuko as she gave of a deathly vibe and stood back. Jip whimpered as the hold at the back of his shirt tightened. "Now you little brat. Would you like another?" The gut smiled. Jip shook with fear. "Well I guess I'll put another right- AHHHHA! FUCK! AH!" The man screamed in pain, dropping Jip to the floor.

Jip scattered himself back a little still on the floor watching the man. The man had fallen to the floor holding his foot like it was broken. But the thing is. It was twisted backwards. Jip flinched at the sight. Jip caught Zuko in the corner of his eye, moving his man slowly in an earth style bending a sharply brought her left foot down, followed by her hands pushing down, palms facing upward.

The guys arm lifted up behind him and there were loud cracks echoing the silent street. People stood to the side and watched in horror as the man's bones literally cracked and pop, and disfigured out of place.

"AHHH AHHH! AHHH AHHH! STOP IT!" The man begged, on the brink of tears. Zuko, under the hood, didn't give any sign of mercy; and she wasn't going to. Momo shiver behind Zuko's neck in her hood as the aura Zuko was radiating off. Jet made a step towards her.

"Zuko you need to-" He was cut off by the sight in her eyes when they flinched straight at him, daring him to tell her to stop. Jet stayed silent as she turned her head back. Sokka and Toph had made their way quickly to Jet.

"What's happening?" Sokka asked.

"Let's just say," Jet said slowly. "Never piss off Zuko." Jet gulped. Zuko lifted her left hand and punched it and draw a circle shape in the air.

"AHHH! NO NO! PLEASE! STOP!" The man cried out. The man's legs bent upwards in angle and started to crack. Before Zuko could finish what she started a small push caught her off guard as something wrapped around her waist and forced her to stop what she was doing. Zuko stared down and saw Jip staring up at her, if anybody could see Zuko's face. You could tell it broke her heart to see Jip's face crying.

"P-Please st-stop it. You-you're hurting him. P-please. Stop it." Jip begged, tighten around Zuko's waist. Zuko moved her mouth trying to form words but only managed to nod. Zuko bent down and picked up the crying boy and pushed the kids head into her shoulder and shushed him. She sharply turned her face to the man on the floor.

"You ever do something like this again. I'll hunt you down and finish you myself." Zuko threatened, turning on her heel and walked off. Aang and Katara arrived from up the hill and met up with Jet and the others.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"I think Zuko just proved her bone bending theory." Toph said.

"What!? How? That's horrible!" Katara said. "Did she hurt you? Aw I'm gonna-"

"It wasn't us Katara." Jet but in. "A guy threatened to hurt Jip and Zuko stopped him using the earth bending technique." Jet said pointing over to the guy still on the floor in pain.

"But that's still..." Katara started.

"Katara. Just stop trying ta get Zuko caught in something." Jet snapped. "It's clear as you can bend water and I can't tha Zuko is good in her own way. If she was. Then she would of left Jip ta suffer." Jet snapped again and walked off in the direction Zuko and Jip went. Katara looked around the group and caught the disapproving look from Sokka and Toph, if she was looking at her, and followed suit. Aang just stared at her and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe Jet's right, Katara. Maybe Zuko just needs us as a family instead of being hated." Aang said sadly and walked off leaving Katara to her thoughts.

* * *

Zuko took Jip straight back to Appa and removed the cloak. She stepped near Jip after putting him down and gathering water from thin air.

"Wow." Jip awed when he saw Zuko made the water glow slightly. She smiled at him slightly.

"Turn your head." Zuko ordered in his boy gruff voice. Jip complained and turned so his scratched side was facing Zuko. Zuko touched the hand with the water to his cheek and it almost instantly healed. "Better?" Zuko said pulling away from Jip. Jip nodded and sniffed. "What's the matter now?" Zuko asked.

"You were scary." Jip whispered. Zuko froze at that. Zuko stopped completely and didn't do or say anything. Zuko? Scary? He maybe at times but really? Didn't Jip see that she was protecting him? Then again. What she did was really awful. Zuko stared down at the sniffing boy and pulled him into her chest and held him close.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered. Her voice not being as tough and gentler. Jip sniffed and smiled up at her.

"Hay!" Zuko stared behind Jip and saw the rest of the gang walking toward them. Jet stepped up first as the other just hanged back away. Jet knelt down next to Zuko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Jet asked. Zuko stared into Jet's eyes only seeing complete honesty and caring.

"I'm fine." Zuko bit. Then she smirked. "You can take your hand off of me." Jip giggled as Jet wiped his hand back and chuckled nervously.

"Well. That's everything we need. We better get going." Aang announced and air jumped onto Appa's head. After the rest had managed to climb on, they were off.

To be continued...

Words: 976

NOTE: 1) REVEIW PLEASE!


End file.
